Legacy of Qui-Gon Jinn
by gothic-musings
Summary: Qui-Gon worries about what he will leave behind when he dies. An angsty type of romance. PG for the death of a child. Please read and review my story as I know my loyal fans will.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters mentioned in this story. They belong to the great George Lucas. Elanya Geran is a product of my imagination. I wrote this story LONG before I knew Qui-Gon had a real girlfriend in the SW Universe. So I didn't know. Well, on with the story....  
  
Author's note: I wrote this in first person and didn't describe the title character's physical features, because you are supposed to imagine yourself in her place (for all of us who wish we woke up to Qui-Gon every morning) so you can take your own liberties as to how she looks. I only provided her name. This story was inspired by listening to the song "Storms of Africa" by Enya. That's what I get for listening to a song that sounds like someone is chasing you while I am drifting off to sleep. And if you have never heard her music, I suggest you get the CD "Paint the Sky With Stars" by her.   
  
Legacy  
  
// // : indicates person's thoughts  
* * : indicates telepathic thoughts  
  
  
"Slow down!" he yelled after me. The man was not as young as he used to be, but being a Jedi kept him in excellent shape, making it rather difficult to lose him in the forest.  
  
"You'll have to catch me!" I yelled back, toying with him. I knew better, though. He could catch me if he truly wanted. He was playing mind games as he always had. "Give it up. I'll always be too much to handle, old man," I instinctively spat at him, but much to my dismay, he was nowhere in sight. I stopped, searching the nearby woods for him. //Oh, now I know what he's up to, and it's the same trick that I fall for every time.// "It's not going to work this time, Qui-Gon!" I yelled out into the empty space around me.  
  
*Oh, really?* Suddenly, a quick, catlike lunge plunged me backwards into the dirt. A wry smile on his face and another of his smart comments was offered. "I thought you weren't going to fall for it again?"  
  
"Gods, how you make my blood boil! That really hurt, you know." He reached up and pushed a few loose strands of hair from my eyes. I slapped at his hands. "If you think for one minute that you are getting anything from me after knocking me into the grimy earth, you are sorely mistaken."  
  
"I can get anything I want from you and you know it."  
  
"Damn that inflated Jedi ego of yours."  
  
"You know that's one of your favorite features about me. That and my ability to..."  
  
"Stop right there," I said as I placed a hand over his mouth, already knowing the end of his thought. I could feel his smile grow beneath my hand, and he pulled it away and lightly kissed my palm. Sparks radiated from my spine to my brain, and I found it hard to escape from his slow seduction. Somehow, I mustered enough strength to push him away. "Oh, no you don't. I know exactly where this will lead. I already told you that you're going to suffer for pinning me to the ground."  
  
"Have it your way. Two can play that game, " he said as he stood up from the ground. He offered his hand and assisted me in standing. I felt a sharp pain in my side, so I reached around and rubbed my fingertips on the spot where the pain originated. There was a tear in my tunic from the tackle and I brought my hand back to find blood on my fingers. Angrily, I thrust my bloodied hand into his face.  
  
"Look what you did. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? Of all the stupid...never mind," venting my frustration. "Use your medkit and fix this." Qui-Gon had begun to stare into space, a blank expression on his face. I paused and put my hand on the small of his back. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head as if to awaken his thoughts. "I don't know. It may be something or nothing at all."  
  
"Well, clean my cut and we'll go check it out." Qui-Gon took out the small medkit from his belt and removed the antiseptic spray. Reluctantly, I lifted the side of my tunic, knowing just how much that spray was going to burn. I winced as he lightly sprayed the antiseptic on the cut and wiped it clean with a piece of gauze. Then after spreading a thin layer of bacta to increase the healing, he used medical tape to secure a bandage over the wound.  
  
"That was a very deep gash. What did you land on?"  
  
"Whatever it was, it should be nearby." I knelt down and sifted through the brush near my landing spot. Protruding from the ground was a jagged piece of rock, and as I dusted away some of the dirt, I discovered drying drops of blood at the tip. "I found it. It was just a rock sticking out..." I looked up as I stood up form the ground in time to see Qui-Gon dart off in the direction of the Temple. "Wait! What's wrong?"  
  
"The Temple is in trouble!" He ran until he came to the edge of the forest that opened to the base of the Jedi Temple.  
  
"I sense chaos and suffering."  
  
"I know. I feel it, also. We must hurry."  
  
We sprinted to the outer gate, pushing through them as fast as possible. As we reached the top of the staircase to the lobby doors, we found two knights lying wounded against the walls. I attended to the one closest to me while Qui-Gon took care of the other. I cradled his head in my lap and tried to calm the pain in his mind, attempting to get an answer.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hurry...the children are in danger..." he muttered dryly, straining against the pain in his injury. I laid the knight gently on the ground, rolling up my robe into a makeshift pillow for him. "Qui-Gon, it's the children!" He leapt to his feet and quickly joined me in pushing through the heavy bronze doors. As the doors cracked open, we could hear the screams of the children and the yelling of intruders. In the center of the lobby, about fifty or so renegades stood firing at fill upon the defenseless younglings, while s many knights as possible encircled them, deflecting the shots. It was one thing for people to ambush fellow Jedi, but it was a different thing altogether to focus directly on the children.  
  
Before I could ignite my lightsaber, Qui-Gon was already jumping into the fray. He flew into the middle of the group of adversaries, twirling and parrying his saber against different attacks while deflecting blaster shots back to their sender. I fended off one attacker after another, watching as some were gaining ground on Qui-Gon. More knights and masters joined that battle as the two of us fought hard, blood pumping and adrenaline flooding our systems. As I spun around to backhand one of the men in the base of the skull, I caught a glimpse of another attempting to ambush Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon! Watch out!" As he turned to the sound of my voice, a blaster handle came crashing down on the crown of his head. When the remaining assailants closed in around him, a single child broke away from the crowd and threw his tiny body on top of Qui-Gon's as protection.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him!" he cried as he sent out a 360 degree Force wave, sending the entire group of thugs flying in all directions. The other Jedi saw this as an opportunity and began rounding up the mercenaries. Orion, however, continued to produce a Force shield around Qui-Gon and himself, protecting them from any further attacks. I hurried over to them, calling out to Orion's mind. *Orion, it's okay now. They're gone.*   
  
Orion looked up at me with tears and sweat rolling down his cheeks. The shield dissolved and I knelt beside them. I called over a Master/Apprentice team to take Qui-Gon to the infirmary as I placed a reassuring hand on Orion's head, rubbing it until he calmed down.  
  
"I couldn't let them hurt Qui-Gon," he sobbed. Orion was an extremely Force-sensitive child who had been brought to the temple about three years ago at the age of two by Qui-Gon. He and Obi-Wan had discovered him on a mission in an abandoned village, barely alive and no living family. Orion had taken to Qui-Gon as a young boy would to his father and they had been inseparable ever since. Qui-Gon even named the child. "Orion," he had said to me. "It means "the hunter" in my native language. He's always hunting for something to do, so it suits him."  
  
Sweat plastered the boy's auburn hair to his head as he breathed heavily from overexertion. I reached down and helped him to his feet, and then picked him up in my arms. "Let's go check on Qui-Gon."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Qui-Gon regained consciousness on a bed in the infirmary, with Orion and me stationed on opposite sides of the bed. I woke up to the sound of Qui-Gon stirring, but Orion remained asleep, exhausted from his busy afternoon. Qui-Gon looked at me, rubbing the small lump on his head.  
"Good thing I'm as hardheaded as everyone says I am, or else I might be dead," he chuckled.  
  
"You owe your life to Orion. He protected you when the thugs gained the upper hand."  
  
"I knew he was special."  
  
"You have no idea. I've never seen anyone so young create a Force shield that strong. I've been thinking. Maybe once you've finished training Obi-Wan, you should consider taking him as a Padawan."  
  
"I've thought about that myself. Obi-Wan is nearing the end of his training and since I've done so well with him, maybe Orion could exceed him."  
  
"He may even rival you before he's a teenager."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in agreement. "Come, let's take him back to his room." He crawled off of the bed, stood up and stretched, and then leaned over and gathered Orion in his arms. Orion's room was located on a hall that housed other children his age with two caregivers that monitored them as to make sure none got into trouble or hurt. I keyed open the door and we walked into the room. I drew back the covers as Qui-Gon delicately placed Orion on the mattress and pulled the blankets over him. Qui-Gon took a step back and stood beside me near the door. He smiled contentedly, taking my hand in his. Qui-Gon had always wanted a son of his own, one that could have followed in his footsteps and became a great Jedi Master.  
  
"You know, you would have made a good father. The way you spend time with Orion really means a lot to him."  
  
`I know that, but there's an emptiness here that Orion can't fill," he said as he tapped the spot on his chest where his heart lie.  
  
"Even though it hasn't happened yet, it doesn't mean it won't." I entwined our fingers together, and he half-smiled. "Just give it time. I'm sure things will turn around, for both of us." I could see a glimmer of renewed faith in those calming blue eyes, and for once, everything felt.  
  
* * *  
  
Four months passed since the incident at the temple. Qui-Gon had begun to spend more time with Orion when he and Obi-Wan were not busy with training or a mission. Of course, it bothered Obi-Wan, but once he understood, he shrugged off his jealous feelings. Sometimes, the whole situation made me think. If Qui-Gon and I had a child, would he abandon Orion or would his love expand to accommodate our growing family? I thought about the answers to my questions until my head ached, so I gave in and simply asked him.  
  
"I could never neglect my duties to my family, but he would still be my son. Maybe not by blood, but he's mine." Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Surely you are not that dense, Qui-Gon."  
  
His eyes brightened. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Well, that's the verdict from the temple healers."  
  
Qui-Gon wrapped his strong arms around me. "Elanya, that's wonderful." He captured my lips in a deep and loving kiss.  
  
The hard part was going to be explaining all of this to Orion. On this, I decided to keep out of it and let Qui-Gon handle it. "No!" Orion screamed, his green eyes enraged. Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Orion's shoulder. "Don't leave me," he cried, the child's pleading tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"But I'm not. I'm telling you that you're going to be a big brother. Don't you want a little brother or sister to help take care of? Just think how responsible everyone will think are, even Master Yoda."  
  
"You mean I will be a big bwada?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled at Orion's childish attempt to say brother. "That's right. In time, you'll understand more." Qui-Gon stood up from the mat on the floor in the creche and walked over to the creche caretaker. He exchanged a few words with her and came back, taking Orion by the hand. "I'm going to go get your swim clothes and we'll go swimming at the temple waterfall."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
* * *  
  
Orion became the ideal son during my pregnancy. He offered whatever help he could to make everything easy for me. I watched as Qui-Gon's heart swelled with pride when he saw Orion being so responsible. The child had indeed proven himself to everyone as well as captured their hearts. Orion, too, was at peace with himself, seeing how much joy his little life had brought to the Temple. Our child's birth was drawing close and I kept Orion nearby so when the time came, he could fetch Qui-Gon for help. As I stood over the sink washing the breakfast dishes, a sharp, sudden pain throbbed inside my abdomen, intensifying with each passing moment. The plate I was holding fell from my hand to the floor, smashing to pieces. Orion heard the crash from the bedroom where he was napping and ran into the kitchen. I was sitting on the floor, clutching my very pregnant belly, my eyes shut tight with increased pain. "Go find Qui-Gon...hurry," I gritted through my teeth. Orion fled from our room and down the hall to the saber training room where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were practicing. There he found the two in the center circle caught up in a mock battle.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan! Come quick!"  
  
They powered down their lightsabers and ran over to Orion. "What's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan. Orion was out of breath, gasping out his answer.  
  
It's Elanya. I think she's having the baby." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed Orion back to the apartment where they found me still lying on the floor, writing in pain. Qui-Gon knelt beside me and lifted me into a sitting position.  
  
"Elanya, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm in labor! Of course, I'm not!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, help me pick her up." Obi-Wan draped one of my arms around his neck while wrapping his arm around my waist, and he and Qui-Gon lifted me off of the floor. "Let's get her to the infirmary."  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, a temple healer met with Qui-Gon and me. "Your child is in distress," the healer informed.  
  
"Our baby," I gasped, squeezing Qui-Gon's hand.   
  
"He has been afflicted with an extremely rare birth defect called Cynadite Kryon. It causes the brain to completely shut down, followed by its decomposition. He won't live another twenty-four hours.  
  
"Can we at least see him? I pleaded.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but if we do, it will be harder for you to let go once he's gone."  
  
"Excuse me, but you keep saying "he"," muttered Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, it was a boy."  
  
"Oh, Qui-Gon," I said, weeping as I buried my face into his tunic. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing tears to stream from them, lightly stroking my head all the while.  
  
"It will be all right."  
  
"But it's a boy. You've always wanted a son."  
  
"There will be another," he said, looking into my eyes with those sapphire blue eyes that could calm any turmoil.  
  
"I also forgot to mention this. Seeing as how this child was born this way, it is highly probable that all of the others will be as well."  
  
"Are you saying we are to have no children? he questioned.  
  
"Yes. They would have a poor survival rate."  
  
I don't think I have ever seen a Jedi Master cry in my lifetime, but I saw one of the strongest men I've ever known break down into a flood of tears. I tried to hug him, but he shied away from my reach and left the medical area. I picked up my commlink and called Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, Elanya?"  
  
"Qui-Gon has run off. Could you be on the lookout for him?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I explain later."  
  
The healers ran more tests to make sure my body was regenerating itself. When they excused me, I walked outside to the Temple gardens, hoping to find him in our special spot. Somehow the garden had always managed to mend our problems in the past. I took the beaten path through the Corellian lilies to our place among the Terasian fruit trees. There I found Qui-Gon, sitting on his knees amongst the shrubbery, punching the ground as hard as he could and quietly sobbing. "This isn't fair!" he yelled as he thrust his fist into the ground again. I walked up and stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I know it's not, but this isn't the way to solve our problems, either." I moved around to kneel in front of him, mirroring his position. He reached and lay his hands on mine, blood seeping from lacerations on his knuckles. I took the sleeve of my tunic and wiped away the blood and dirt that clung to his hands, then I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were dull and red from sadness and crying; his cheeks flushed from anger and frustration.  
  
"Orion's going to be so upset," Qui-Gon managed to say through his tears.  
  
"But it couldn't be helped."  
  
"They didn't even let us see him," he cried into my shoulder. I stroked his hair and rubbed his back.  
  
"Grief can only strength us. Don't let this one disappointment destroy you. You are an accomplished Jedi Master. You can rise above this." He picked his head up and I brushed away stray tears from his cheeks. "Let this forge a stronger between you and Orion."  
  
"You're right. I still have Orion. I thank the Force everyday for his presence in my life."  
  
"There you go. Appreciate what life has put in your path." I stood up and offered my hand to Qui-Gon. As he stood up, he gathered me in his arms and hugged me tightly. When we parted, he took my hand in his, leading us out of the garden.  
  
"Let's go talk to Orion," he spoke solemnly.   
  
* * *  
  
Life as a Jedi always seemed to pass so quickly. Three years had come and gone. Orion was now nine years old and the death of his baby brother was a distant memory. Obi-Wan was nearing the time of his trials, and he and Qui-Gon were preparing for their final mission as master and apprentice to a planet called Naboo. The Trade Federation had built a blockade, halting all trade with the planet and they were being sent to negotiate a treaty. The Trade Federation attempted to kill them but they escape and, with the help of a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, were able to reach the city of Theed, rescuing Queen Amidala from their legions.  
  
During their escape, the Queen's starship was damaged, forcing them to land on a desert planet called Tatooine. While in search of the parts to repair the ship, Qui-Gon met a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. The boy was employed by Qui-Gon in a dangerous podrace to win money for the parts. In return for racing, Qui-Gon secretly won Anakin his freedom in order to bring him to the Jedi Council for testing.  
  
Upon their arrival, I stood on the platform, anxiously waiting for their departure from the air taxi. Qui-Gon climbed out and a small boy followed close behind him with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear.  
  
"Welcome home," I said, taking him into a loving embrace. I saw the boy make a disgusted face at the mushy display in front of him. "Who's your new stray?"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker meet Elanya Geran." The boy respectfully bowed and Qui-Gon knelt down to whisper something in Anakin's ear. He giggled, smiling broadly at me.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Before Qui-Gon could say anything, Anakin spoke up. "He said, "That's my girlfriend.""  
  
"Gods, you're embarrassing, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan snickered from behind them. "You be quiet."  
  
"Elanya, why don't you take Anakin inside and let him get something to eat. Obi-Wan and I will report to the Jedi Council and meet you two in the dining hall."  
  
"Al right. Follow me, Anakin." He looked up at Qui-Gon as if searching for approval and he waved for him to follow me. Anakin nodded his head and followed me into temple. We took a turbolift to the tenth floor, but the ride was silent. Anakin was so enthralled with his new surroundings; he barely spoke two complete sentences, so I coaxed him into a conversation. "Well, Anakin, what do you think of Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Oh, I love him. He's been very patient with me, teaching me lessons and helping me with my emotions."   
  
"You don't think he's too serious?"  
  
"Well...he could use some time for fun."  
  
I laughed. "I know what you mean."  
  
"So you are his girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, we are what you call bondmates. Jedi do not marry. We pledged ourselves to one another. Sort of marriage without the ceremony."  
  
"Well, I will be the first Jedi to marry."  
  
"Oh, you have a girl?"  
  
"Not exactly. She doesn't know it, but we are going to get married someday."  
  
"Ah, not even a Jedi and already planning to break our rules." Anakin blushed and I patted him on the back. "I'm only teasing." The turbolift stopped and the door hissed open to the dining hall. Hundreds of Jedi sat at long tables eating their evening meal, conversations buzzing and trays clanking. Anakin and I walked through the line, picked up a meal and found two empty seats near the front of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small hand waving at me in the distance. Orion had caught my attention, so I waved for him to join us.  
  
"Anakin, this is Orion, Qui-Gon's adopted son."  
  
"Son?" I could feel jealousy arise in Anakin.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Orion stuck out his hand and shook Anakin's in a friendly manner. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Qui-Gon freed me from slavery and brought me here to be a Jedi." Hurt arose in Orion's expression. I could see that a problem was going to arise between these two boys.  
  
"Where is Qui-Gon, Elanya?"  
  
"Oh, he and Obi-Wan went to report to the Council." Tension between Anakin and Orion began to build. I could sense the anger in Anakin and knew that if something wasn't done to help him control it, his unique skills could very well be used for dark purposes. This boy was different, indeed, but I began to question whether training him was a wise decision. I looked up from my meal in time to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cutting through the crowd.  
  
"So, Anakin, are you adjusting well?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I was just meeting your son."  
  
"Oh, good. You are already making friends."  
  
"What did the Council say?" I asked.  
  
"They want me to bring Anakin before them for testing."  
  
"Testing? But isn't he past the age limit?"  
  
"I will discuss this with you later. Right now, Obi-Wan and I need to return to the council chamber. Come along, Anakin."  
  
"Go ahead, Anakin. I'll clean up." Anakin followed them out of the dining area, leaving Orion and me to finish our meal.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost dusk when Qui-Gon return from yet another run-in with the Jedi Council.  
  
"Where's Anakin?"  
  
"He is staying with the Queen of Naboo's entourage this evening."  
  
"Nothing yet. They will speak with us tomorrow while the Senate is in."  
  
"You seem agitated. What's wrong?"  
  
Qui-Gon sat down in a chair and took off his boots and cloak. "I believe Anakin is the Chosen One."  
  
"The Chosen One? Qui-Gon, have you taken complete leave of your sanity?"  
  
"But he passed all of their tests with unbelievable speed and accuracy."  
  
"So do a lot a young Jedi. True, Ill grant you he has the Jedi potential but the Chosen One? Even I think that's farfetched, even for you."  
  
He moved from the chair to where I was siting on the bed. "Just wait. He will show you all and the Council will beg my forgiveness."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you because it's useless. I'd never win the argument."  
  
"You learned that lesson years ago." He leaned over and kissed me. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too. Come here, you big, handsome Jedi," I said as I pulled him down on top of me.  
  
"You know, I have been gone for over a week."  
  
"I swear you have only one thing on your mind sometimes." He chuckled and leaned down, kissing me. Little did I know that I would never hear that laugh ring pleasantly in my ears again.  
  
* * *   
  
After rejecting Anakin, the Jedi Council sent Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to protect the Queen on her return to Naboo. There was a great battle between Naboo and the Trade Federation. Jar Jar and the Gungans created a diversion, drawing the army away from Theed, while Queen Amidala and her army invaded the palace. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought bravely against a Sith Lord named Darth Maul, defeating him but at the price of Qui-Gon's life. Orion and I traveled to Naboo for the funeral. Both Orion and Anakin had lost someone close to them who had been as close to a father as either had known. They soon forgot their jealous beginning and found solace in one another, growing up together like brothers. Sometimes I think about how Qui-Gon worried about leaving a legacy of blood after he was gone. Then I look at Anakin and Orion, and I realize the may not have a legacy of blood but a lasting legacy nonetheless. 


End file.
